henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry and the Woodpeckers
Henry and the Woodpeckers is the fourth episode in the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on October 3, 2015 to an audience of 1.57 million viewers. Plot Piper is trying to get Henry to be the coach of her basketball team, the Woodpeckers. Henry refuses and says that he can't because he has a girlfriend and a job. Jake gets sushi delivery and goes to get money. Piper tells the sushi delivery guy and the sushi delivery guy says he cares because his son, Ricky, had asked him to coach his baseball team when he was ten, but the guy couldn't because he was too busy. Ricky quit baseball and became a bull fighter. Ricky got gored and now, he couldn't sit down or stand up. Henry ends up agreeing to coach the Woodpeckers, and finds that they are a terrible team. Ray and Schwoz get back from their camping trip. Schwoz goes to shave off his beard, but Ray says that his own beard was the start of a real man's beard. They decide to have a bet. In one week, the person with the biggest beard wins and the loser would have to eat the winner's beard hair. Henry tells the Woodpeckers that they have to get better at basketball. He begins to train them very well. At the Woodpeckers' first game, with 16 seconds left, they are losing 25-28. Henry calls a timeout and he tells them that they had to get open and had to work on defense. He sends them back off and tells the Woodpeckers' parents to get up and make noise for their kids. The Woodpeckers end up winning. However, Henry is then called for a meeting with the Swellview's Tween Athletic Board (STAB). They give Henry a small chair and make him sit down. STAB tells Henry to stop yelling at the children and to not tell the parents to cheer for their own kids. They also tell him to not say anything negative to the kids. At the Man Cave, Charlotte and Ray find Schwoz using a Beard Enhancement Device to make his beard bigger. Schwoz tries to deny it, but fails to. Ray then decides to use the Beard Enhancement Device to even things out. At school, STAB is monitoring the game. At one point, Henry is about to say something negative about one of the Woodpeckers, but he sees STAB and compliments him. The parents cheer at one point and Henry silences them. The Woodpeckers win by twenty and Henry gives a little girl named Sophie a trophy for being the best player. STAB calls Henry in for another meeting, saying that the fact that Sophie had a trophy and no one else did could make the other kids feel less than. Henry is forced to give all the kids little trophies and he has to take away Sophie's trophy and give her a small trophy. Meanwhile, the beard enhancement device works too well and Schwoz and Ray end up with extremely long beards. Henry walks into the gym and finds Jasper lowering the opponent's basket. Jasper says that he had to or the board would take away his whistle. STAB says that the Woodpeckers were making too many points and they were lowering the basket to make it fair, so that no team would ever lose. Henry tries to tell them that as a kid, you have to lose, but STAB refuses to listen. Ray and Schwoz shave off their beards and say that the beard contest was stupid. But they had a girl named Vascilla create a sweater for Charlotte with the beard hair. At the Woodpeckers' game, Henry refuses to be nice and yells at the Woodpeckers to play better. The Woodpeckers listen and win the game. Henry then gives each member of the STAB a tiny trophy. Ray comes and plans to celebrate with Henry and Charlotte. Charlotte had to wear the beard sweater, and was unhappy about it. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Minor Cast *Wendy Braun as Ms. Sherwood *Rodney J. Hobbs as Mr. Berman *Mandy June Turpin as Mrs. Weiner *Roni Akutari as Jacob *Noen Perez as Tyler *AJ Castro as Carlos *Mia El Bayar as Hannah *David Seamon as Steve *Layla Crawford as Sophie *Gabriella Q. Hernandez as Woodpecker #1 *Trenton Lucas as Woodpecker #2 Trivia *In the Q and A, Ella is wearing a shirt that has the word "Woodpeckers" on it. *This is the second time where Henry and Ray appeared in the entire episode as themselves and not as Kid Danger and Captain Man. The first being Invisible Brad. *The Woodpeckers play at Swellview Junior High, as the gym floor has the honey badger on it. *The Sushi Dushi deliveryman from Birthday Girl Down returns. *At the beginning of the episode when Jake is watching television, you can hear the tv announcer say "Toilet Wars", a show that was seen two times in Sam & Cat. *Piper seems a lot nicer in this episode compared to many others. *This is the second episode about basketball; the first was Too Much Game. *This episode pokes fun at the current debate around "political correctness" in youth sports. We see this in S.T.A.B feeling they need to ensure that children's feelings are protected (even going so far as to take a trophy away from a "sweet little girl"), S.T.A.B forcing Jasper to lower the basket, and S.T.A.B preventing Henry from yelling and encouraging parents to cheer; all of these things to the fun out of the game. *The plot is kind of similar to the 1976 film The Bad News Bears, in which a coach coaches a poorly performing baseball team and turns them into one of the best teams in the league. *The 3 Board Members are named Ms. Weiner, Mr. Berman and Ms. Sherwood. These names are the last names of Crew Members Robin Weiner, Bruce Berman and Kim Sherwood. *The name of one of the boys members of the basketball team, Steve, could is based on the name Steve Hoefer, a director of the series. Goofs *At one point in the episode, there are 10 seconds left in the game. Both the Woodpeckers and their opponents make a shot and when the camera cuts back at the scoreboard, it still says there are ten seconds left. International Premieres *February 9, 2016 (Latin America) *February 11, 2016 (Spain) Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes